Talk:Tigerstar (TPB)/Archive 2
12.07 Feature Article (Non-Q) December 2007 :This article was nominated 6 November 2007 and selected as a feature article on 14 November 2007 with 3 votes of Yay and 0 votes of Nay. Concerns * Need citation on Sasha * Need citations on Apprentices Darkstripe and Ravenpaw Done.--Swifty{Asterisks} 22:51, 29 August 2008 (UTC) * Add Patchpelt as Tigerstar's uncle (revealed in exerpt from Bluestar's Prophecy) Snowstar38 06:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC)Snowstar837 Someone wrote there is a cat named Moonwing, a great grandchild of Tigerstar in later books. I deleted it for now, just in case it is fanon. A New Source There is a new source at which we can varify Tigerstar's decendence of SkyClan. A short story given as a reward for reading a certain amount of books in the program "Reading Warriors" clearly states that both Spottedleaf and Tigerstar are decendants of SkyClan quote: 'You know about SkyClan, yes? Those are my warrior ancestors, mine and Tigerstar’s, because we are descended from Cloudstar and his mate Birdflight, who stayed with ThunderClan when her Clanmates were driven out of the forest.' 'My' refers to Spottedleaf, in the story she is talking to the reader and stateing how she truely feels about Firestar and Sandstorm. There is a lot more the 'story' clarifys but it is irrelevant to Tigerstar so this talk page is not the place to discuss this. --Nightwing8 00:36, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Because it's not freely available to whoever wants to read it without being made to leap through hoops... I frankly can't consider it an acceptable source. Unless you can provide a link to a place where anyone can see this story. and I don't mean a link to www.readingwarriors.com, where they want me to wrestle through some hoops. I'm talking direct link to the story. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:06, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :I found a link to the direct story here; http://www.warriorswish.net/books/art_spottedleafsanswer.html, but it's not from readingwarriors.com, though.--Warrior♥Warrior's Palace 13:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Pic change Is Tigerstar really long-haired?!?! I thought it said he was short-haired. Is anyone doing Tigerstar's leader picture? It often mentions that Tigerstar has thick fur in the series 1 books, so Longhaired seems appropriate. --♫ insaneular ♫ 15:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I might but look at the bottom (Icestar short haired white tabby tom with blue eyes) Short haired? I thought . . . lemme look in Cats of the Clans . . . the pic shows short hair . . . I'm confused.--Mousetalon 00:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I heard that Cats of the Clans has a lot of errors (Don't spoil it for me though, I'm still getting it soon :)) Anyway, Insaneular is right about him having thick fur--Nightfall101 02:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. He died as a leader. He NEEDS a leader pic!!!!!! Oh and also he is long haird I overreacted bout the pic. - Shenzi100 I am pretty sure Tigerstar's pelt is not that dark after looking at his picture from the warriors website. - Bovino X Doesn't he have very thick, short hair? (Bovino X - I completely agree. I always imagined him as dark golden brown with dark brown stripes, but whatever. When I first read the books at age ten I imagined Spottedleaf as green. So. Don't trust me. xD) ~Insert Random IP Address Here :) Help! I could draw the picture of Tigerstar but.......... i have to get an account i keep creating a account but every time i'm done it says "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." Help! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It says that because you're probably not thirteen, you need to be 13. ~ Dawnshine It depends how old you are...if your less than 13 years old, you can't make an account -Moonshadow1013 21:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) OH, THAT IS SOOOOOOO UNFAIR!!!! GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO WAIT THREE WHOLE YEARS TO BE A MEMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(-- 17:05, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Picture Shouldn't his picture be a leader picture? He was a leader before he died --Aurorablaze 16:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) It will be a leader picture once Project Character art makes one. I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already reserved it or is working on it. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 16:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Manga section Shouldn't the manga section be edited? Tigerstar played a much bigger part in those books--Nightfall101 16:17, October 29, 2009 (UTC) spotted,and help everyone says that spottedleaf is tigerstar's cousin,but she's actully his aunt!swiftbreeze has leapordfoot and patchpelt.leapordfoot is tigerstar's mother.swiftbreeze then gives birht to willowpelt,redtail,and spottedleaf,thus spottedleaf being tigerclaw's aunt! plus i try to make an acount,but the thing says the same thing!help us!!!!! You're right, she is his aunt. But I'm not sure how to help you get an acount, I'm Sorry!--Nightfall101 17:34, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I know how you make an account. You have to be 13 years old, if not, you can't make an account. Hope to see you here!!:) -Moonshadow1013 21:53, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Moonshadow,can I ask what happens if you are less then 13 years old? But lie? People do that Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 00:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, they do....-- 17:09, December 31, 2009 (UTC) wow,i didn't know Spottedleaf was Tigerstar's aunt!! Sorry! Okay, please don't be mad!! I accidently messed up the list of family members. I added Redtail, Spottedleaf, and Willowpelt. But I accidently deleted Spottedleaf on his distant family members. I know the page numbers for the references though- Spottedleaf-pg. 375 of Bluestar's prophecy-Willowpelt pg. 384 of Bluestar's prophecy-Redtail pg. 384 of Bluestar's prophecy-Redtail's StarClan verification pg.48 of Darkest Hour- Again, I'm realy sorry!!--Nightfall101 18:13, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Sandstorm cousin? Isn't Tigerstar Sandstorm's cousin, since Redtail is his uncle and Sandestrom is Redtail's daughter?--Evanphoto 01:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) It is unknown whether Redtail is Sandstorm's dad or not. Vicky has both comfirmed and denied it--Nightfall101 03:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that it's confirmed that Redtail is Sandstorm's father. Which also means that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are related... And it would also explain why Tigerstar could meet Lionblaze in his dreams, because they're related to each other.--[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 15:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I noticed somthing weird..... Isnt it weird that in Code of The Clans Tigerkit goes to the Thunderpath but in Bluestars prophacey he dosnt leave camp till he's an apprenice?--Shenzi100 17:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC)Shenzi100 Come on, you know Tigerstar. He never cared about rules and listening to others as an adult so why should he be any different as a kit? Besides Bluestar's Prophecy follows the life of Bluestar, how do we know the little brat didn't sneak out of camp one fine day? WoodClan But it probaly would of mentioned Tigerstar going mising --Shenzi100 Not if no one knew he had gone out of the camp... Brambleclaw14 Talk 16:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay people, I think this is discussion that needs to be in the forums=)--Nightfall101 21:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) But male tortoise shell cats can't father kits...Rainmask Guys, TAKE THIS TO THE FORUMS! --♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 00:54, February 10, 2010 (UTC) leopardxtiger i think it should be added that leopardstar loved him Where in the world did it say THAT? And don't just tell me you're reading between the lines, that's not proof. BTW you spelled "Leopard" wrong. -sonicx3-, too lazy to log on. I think Erin Hunter stated in a chat that Leopardstar loved Tigerstar. Besides, it's kind of hinted in The Darkest Hour. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 15:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Viki said that Leopardstar ''did love him. I like her better with Whiteclaw though--Nightfall101 02:45, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Leopard did love him for a while but then she stopped once she realized what he was doing to her and her Clan. It talks about it in Secrets of the Clans. she pretty much loved him for his power but when he stationed warrior s in her camp she was a bit unnerved. It states "Their building a bonehill down by the river. It gives me nightmares......" By the time he had ordered Darkstripe to kill Stonefur, she was done. ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Tigerstar's muzzle is black. Here is a quote from "Into the Wild" Page 2. Paragraph 7 "No Redtail. ThunderClan will never be beaten!" Tigerclaw yowled back, leaping to Redtail's side "This is our territory!" Blood was welling from his broad black muzzle, and he shook hi head impatiently, scattering scarlet drops on the rocks. Okay see the black yes I mean black He also has much darker stripes. IcestormPurr all the way! :) 00:55, November 29, 2009 (UTC) As it was only mentioned once, I don't think it's anything to worry about, or go in and change everything. Skyfeather '95 01:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Tigerstar IS related to Jayfeather Lionblaze and Hollyleaf Tigerstar's mother is Leopardfoot, her brother is Redtail (which means he killed his uncle) and Redtail's kit is Sandstorm, and Sandstorm is leafpool and Squirrelfight's mother, and Leafpool is Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze's mother. does that make sense? Yeah it does make sense because Tigerstar's cousin would be Sandstorm, and his 2nd cousins would be Leafpool and Squirrelflight, and that would make his 3rd cousins Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. Riverpelt 20:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I doubt Tigerstar knew any of his family besides his mother and father, except maybe Patchpelt --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 21:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) is it possible? is it possible that tigerstar could have mated with both Sasha AND Leopardstar? because i don't notice ANY resemblance between Sasha and Mothwing but i do notice some with Sasha and Hawkfrost. i think that there is a possibility that Mothwing is actually Leopardstar's kit that she gave to Sasha when Sasha had Hawkfrost and Tadpole. i am sure that they would have met if Sasha was with Tigerstar when Tigerclan was started. so there is a 50% chance that Mothwing is Leopardsar's kit because there is a high chance that Leopardstar and Tigerstar were mates, why else would Tigerclan have been started? why else would have Leopardstar have let Stonefur be killed? these are good questions, no? Interesting theory, but wrong, I'm afraid. Sasha had all three kits (Tadpole, Hawkfrost, and Mothwing) long before she gave the kits to Riverclan (as revealed in Return to the Clans) AND not to mention that she left Shadowclan before Tigerstar merged Riverclan and Shadowclan (Escape from the Forest). As for Hawkfrost looking like Sasha... he looks more like his father, Tigerstar, and half-brother, Brambleclaw, with the only difference being that his eyes are ice-blue. -sonicx3-, too lazy to log in (again XD) Tigerstars drugs and evilness!!!! Question to Tigerstar-what drugs did u take? because they should be banned if when you take them u end up as wakko as u are!!!!! Oh and I cant belive u are evil enough 2 kill your own kin. Redtail is your uncle. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 19:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Please take this discussion to the forums--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:35, February 1, 2010 (UTC) This type of discussion needs to be moved to the forums. Character talk pages are not intended for random chatting, as they are used for things concerning information on saide characer or questions about said character.[[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 01:16, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Erm... What the Doo-dah? Ummmmm.... Why does it say "Tigerclan" for his current clan/tribe/residence? It should be place of no stars! -Owlblaze Oakstar 08:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, StarClan and the Dark Forest don't count for a current residence. Sorry, that's right. AppleDapple :3 17:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Tigerclan!? I noticed our little 'TigerClan' issue also. I suggest we change it asap, because if you click on the link, it takes you to the actual Tigerclan page, which has nothing to do with the place of no stars, where he actually is.Jmiles 04:06, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Place of no Stars is not an affiliation, it is a residence. We've already discussed and decided upon this in Project characters. insanTA RAINBOWeular 11:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC) HELP Someone completely messed up the Sunrise section! Halp! Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 01:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) And now a question: was the apprentice image approved? Raven Randomness! 03:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Did Tigerstar even love Goldenflower? Did he? Cause it didnt seem it didnt in the books :S Dawnleaf 03:49, April 23, 2010 (UTC)Dawnleaf Maybe at first, but remember that the first queens in the warriors series didn't take a mate based on love. It was more realistic then. But the Erins decided to make couples based on acual love for eachother later on. But this kind of discussion should be taken to a blog or the forums. So, you could create a blog about this [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'The evening star is shining bright']] 05:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) *Don't you guys think fierce amber eyes is sort of an opinion?--Crowpool (talk) 14:58, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Battles of the Clans I can't find the edit button, otherwise I have Battle of the clans and I could write his appearences. Coontail 22:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you can't edit it because it's protected against new or anonymous users and your account is new. It's not specifically for you, don't worry, it's just that we've had anonymous users vandalize it in the past. After a couple days your account should be able to edit this page and then we'd be glad to have your help :) [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 23:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. :) Coontail 16:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) It's been a few weeks and I still can't. How long? Coontail 22:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Kit? I don't know if I should do this on PCA or on here, but shouldn't tigerstar have a kit pic? After all, he was born in Bluestar's Prophecy and was known as Tigerkit for a while. If it's for the PCA, then I TOTALLY CALL DOING HIM!!!!! 22:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I agree in Code of the Clans theres one story about how he got saved from a fox by a ShadowClan patrol so there's definitley some story about his kit-life Zorth 01:17, June 21, 2010 (UTC) It's a PCA thing. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 01:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to make an edit, but it wouldn't allow me. By the way, I know why. Just saying. Just wanted to let you all know that it the qutoes, it says "they will makes great warriors" instead of just "make". I suggest whoever has the ability to change that, change it. :P Hm, it doesn't say "makes" it says "make" Night Fall 23:42, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey! There's more to him! Uhhhh, I mean, look in page 151 of Into the Wild paperback, Tigerclaw has pale eyes! Yay more info! Oh and...hold on...let me search through the book real quick....ah here! 256 of hardcover Fading Echoes, Tigerstar's pelt was crisscossed with scars. Could someone put that in there? Because I don't have a account, it doesn't let me, ya'know, edit it in. -.-" Thank you for noticing that and I added it. :) Might I suggest creating an account with us, so you can edit pages like this. You would be welcomed for sure! =) 20:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! But I'm one year too young, I'm only twelve. Next year in may though, I'll try to help the most I can! Oh okay, you can still edit most articles, just some of the really major characters are blocked. 22:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I understand. Right now I'm trying to get Oblivion to understand that Spottedleaf's pink nose in page 42 of Into the Wild should be mentioned. :Her pink nose ''is mentioned, it's just in the trivia section. 20:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hiss...Let us not argue here please... : :Now what about Tigerstar's massive head..? It's been mentioned countless times, and his big paws... I also want to ask this, with how many times it says how massive Tigerstar is, why in his description it only says he's big..? :It would make his head and paws seem out of porportion with the rest of his body. 12:42, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok so you know how tigerstars description it says that his pelt is criss-crossed with scars, well i was wondering if someone could remake the picture next to the description and make it so that it shows the scars more? (I can't because i'm not member) 02:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle :I found out that Tigerstar has a thick tail in Into the Wild but I don't know how to make one of the templates... :okay, just tell me the page number & I'll add it - 01:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I found it on page 58 in the first paragraph. :Done! - 04:32, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Nine lives??! hey everyone! i just readed the book The Darkest Hour, where he is killed by Scourge, but i don't get it. why would StarClan him nine lives. I don't think they have give him nine lives, because he almost killed Bluestar and that stuff. I should not give HIM nine lives! --[[User:CinderStream|'Cinder']][[User Talk:CinderStream|'Covered In Clouds...']] 14:38, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Please take this stuff to the forums. 16:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Erin Hunter said Thistleclaw, some deceased ShadowClan cats, and some cats of Place of No Stars gaved Tigerstar his nine lives. Please stop chatting on the article, this is for improving the article not talking about opinions and theriores about the series. 01:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I think thistleclaw gave him a life. his mom probably did too because every cat get's given a life by their mom.Skyflight Actually, Crookedstar wasn't. Also, his nine lives must have been ripped away easily on purpose, since evil characters always abuse their privileges. 22:58, February 7, 2012 (UTC) It was conformed he got his nine lives because he made ShadowClan strong and feirce again The Ultimate Guide explains exactly who gave Tigerstar his nine lives. Riddler14 (talk) 02:33, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Family How do we know that the SkyClan blood came through Pinestar, not Swiftbreeze or Adderfang? 21:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) We know because it has been confirmed that Spottedleaf has SkyClan blood, and Leopardfoot is Spottedleaf's sister. 22:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Wait. . . but Swiftbreeze and Adderfang as Spottedleaf's parents! It would make more sense for it the come through them. 22:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Very true, I looked over that detail. Anyways, what did you want to add? 00:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Birdflight is related to Spottedleaf, SPOTTEDLEAF IS A SKYCLAN CAT!!! Read Firestars Quest! (i know! freaky!) I'd like to point out that Pinestar is descended from, I think, Goreclaw, and since Pinestar is Tigerstar's father, that technically makes Tigerstar part SkyClan, people. Also, I think being, ahem, halfClan actually helped Tigerstar in battle. Ironic: Tigerstar hates halfClans and kittypets, and yet he's part SkyClan, and his father turned into a kittypet. 14:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Aren't his parents, like, distant cousins or something? Wake up, People!! Who loves Tigerstar? NOT ME!! Do I have to tell you how many cats he killed? Redtail, Runningwind, Brindleface, Graypool, Whitethroat, and all the cats who died in the Great Battle, including Whitestorm. His dog pack killed Swiftpaw, and left Brightheart with only half a face. He tried to kill Bluestar, Ravenpaw, and Firestar. He almost killed Cinderpelt. He forced Blackstar and Darkstripe to kill Stonefur. If you love Tigerstar, than thats your oppinion, but it might not last long. Tigerstar is evil.Firestar218 23:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) That's great and all, but please take this to the forums. 23:53, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Firestar218, no one said you had to love him. If you didn't notice, he is the villian in the first series That's why I love him, I'm only mad he killed Gorsepaw. Tigerstar!? O_O? ugh..... i hate him MUR DER UR D:< i mean he killed so many cats including Redtail!!!!!!!!! D: he was haunting Lionblaze and Brambleclaw!!! -.- ' This has ntohing to do with the quality of the article. Please take this to the forums. 04:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Tigerstar had Sasha for a mate and had three kits (plz juss lemme finish) Mothwing and Hawkfrost and....who is the third??? and whatever happened to him/her? i havnt any Manga books so i dont know much. thats what i heard and read lol Riverripple 13:44, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple Tadpole drowned because he and his siblings tried to find Sasha's parents. Although, if he lived, chances are he would not have supported Hawkfrost's little scheme, though one has to wonder what his warrior name would be. 14:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Please stop chatting on this talk page. Talk pages' purposes on a Wiki is to discuss how to improve the article. This is contributing to the quality of the article in no way whatsoever. Please take this to the forums. 14:20, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hefty Paws? It says on BotC that he has hefty paws. Should this be added to his descripton?---Sunheart- 23:43, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, yes, if you can find a reference for it. :) -- 00:23, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I added it ---Sunheart- 05:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Edits Okay, who deleted the epic quote he had eariler? Someone needs to edit the quote. Wondering... probably not important Hey, I thought that maybe, in the Trivia section, since Pinestar was his father, it should say: "Tigerstar's hate of Fireheart was influenced by his hate for kittypets, which was probably because his father Pinestar became a kittypet." Or something like that. It's like, Tigerstar felt sorta betrayed and all that. Pinestar becoming a kittypet, all that. Yah. Don't have to add this, just idea. 19:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC) (a.k.a. Dawnbreeze) Eclipse Slip-Up I can't remember which page in Eclipse, but he is mistakingly called Firestar in the second time Lionpaw appears in the Dark Forest in that book. Should it be mentioned in the Triva section?Fallowstar--Frozen Waters Still Make Ripples... 00:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah in the trivia for Eclipse Spottedleaf 03:32, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The yellow eyes In Into the Wild everyone noticed how many times he was said with yellow eyes, along with pale amber eyes. Well I taking a look at it again and noticed it's amber when he's yelling most times, and yellow when he's just angry/normal. I thought maybe they did not do it by mistake, my cat Shadow nomally has Gold-amber eyes, but when she's angry or hissing they turn bright orange like a holloween cat. Maybe that could be in the trivia? It just seems right just how much he's been noted with yellow eyes... I don't think so, because that's just a guess, we can't know for sure unless it is said in the books/the authors confirm it. 04:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The reference for yellow eyes is wrong. On page 3 of "Into the Wild" it says amber not yellow. "He met Tigerclaw's amber-eyed gaze steadily, then reared away and sprang onto a boulder at the edge of the trees." Into the Wild pg. 3. Is there a different reference that can be used for yellow eyes? 00:22, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Firestar is now Tigerstar? 0_o Hey, I can't remember witch book (I think it was Power of three because Hawkfrost was dead and in the dark forest.) but Tigerstar was called Firestar! XD Could we add that to the trivia once I find out witch book and page number? 19:25, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Concerns Gingertail, the book was Fire and Ice or Forest of Secrets. Graystripe and Fireheart got in trouble, so Bluestar punished them by making them 'apprentices'. Mistfire 1000 Edits! 01:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : No, they got apprentices, not became apprentices.Cloudstar :) 01:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : No, they got in trouble, so they had to sleep in the apprentices' den and had to behave like apprentices in Forest of Secrets(they had apprentices in Fire and Ice.) : Shouldn't his Bluestar's Prophecy section be worked on? It doesn't even mention that his father(Pinestar) left the clan and it hardly mentions his sisters deaths. Only that he should have died with them. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 05:25, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Things are only added into articles if it's relevant to the character. Yes, a brief mention of his father leaving and siblings dying should be mentioned, but it shouldn't go into a huge amount of detail, since it's not directly about Tigerstar. 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Trivia When I was reading Suset, When Tigerstar is talking to Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw he says "Remember, the way to power is hard, and paved with difficult choices." even though cats don't know Thunderpaths get paved or even know what paving is. Should this be added to trivia somewhere? 18:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to mention it's on page 266, and I've already mentioned It's in the book Sunset if you are looking for a source. 18:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, this is pretty late, but I'm still gonna comment. No, because 'paved' does not mean 'making a road' all the time. Paved pretty much means made in general. So, their paths shall be made with hard choices. In my thought, no, it shouldn't be added. 20:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I have to ask something. Do you know how Tigerclaw was running away from that light on moonstone in the book into the wild? I think it turns out that he ran because he thought Bluestar was going to be told that he killed Redtail. Do you think thats true?Warriorcatslover231 (talk) 06:45, August 2, 2013 (UTC)Warriorcatslover231 Tigerstar charart? Doesn't Tigerstar have a black muzzle? *Ivyheart* 14:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) No, it was one of their common typos, someone just added it in the discription. Quote I think we should change the quote. I want one that would show more of his personality. Maybe the one at the end of the Forest of Secrets about making Fireheart into crow-food when he got his paws on him. 02:13, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Shouldn't the trivia credit his relation to Skyclan simply because he is descended from Gorseclaw? I don't know why all Skyclan blood has to be linked to Spottedleaf on this site. Tigerstar (and I'm guessing Pinestar) were descended from Gorseclaw (at least, that's heavily implied). So were Leopardfoot and Spottedleaf. I guess Tigerstar had a good bit of Skyclan blood, then. I'm just saying that it makes no sense to only attribute Skyclan blood to relation to Spottedleaf. It's all we know we can be sure of. We just can't put up information cat without proof. (BTW Don't forget to sign with four ~'s) HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 03:56, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Charart Please blur the scars or make them darker, they look very unproffesional and just honestly bad. That's rude, and very insulting to the artist. Please take all comments about chararts to PCA. 19:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Raggedstar Where was it revealed that Raggedstar gave Tigerstar one of his lives? Seems more likely to me that Brokenstar would have done so. 16:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I think that was one of the Erin Hunter Chats. I'm not sure, honestly. 16:24, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi I"m new I love warriors I spent fifty bucks on warrior books 18:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC)redheart2liontail Description I assume you all know that Tigerstar died when Scourge sliced him open. So, would his description describe him with a long scar going down from his chin to his tail? If so, I'll bring it up with PCA about matching his image with his desription. It is found in The Darkest Hour on page 233. 02:51, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Scars cats get when they die don't seem to usually follow them into the afterlife, as they take on the form from a time in their life when they are happiest. If you can cite an instance in the Dark Forest when he is seen with such a scar (there may very well be one), by all means, add it. 03:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Umm... I don't have many of the book, but, I'll try. 03:50, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Wait, it was mentioned that his pelt was criss-crossed with scars in Fading Echos. Maybe he got them during his life. Plus, you kept the scar on Bluestar's shoulder, even though she got them during her life. So, I don't see why he shouldn't. 19:52, January 24, 2012 (UTC) whats with all the changing of pics for everyone? could someone please tell me why all of a sudden tigerstars pics were changed 20:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Wait. Was he described with the scar on his nose after he died? I know he got that during his life. Just saying. 21:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, in the Dark Forest I think it's saddest. I found one, I think. Sunrise, page 8; "Tigerstar struggled to get up, but blood was pouring from a gash in his belly; he stumbled down again, rolling onto his back." }} 20:29, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Residence? Tigerstar's residence should probably be listed as "Unknown" or "Faded" since Firestar killed him again. Same with the other cats who died twice. 16:58, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Your probably right with "Unknown" because we really don't know where they go after they "die twice." Good riddance to him though.-.- 14:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Amberleaves It would be listed as "Nowhere". Simple as that. 15:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Charcat Why does his charcat show him as a rogue? LiLLuv Chocolate 20:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Because he's in the Dark Forest and all Dark Forest cats get a rogue image. }} 20:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Mistake In the trivia section, it mentions that Tigerstar was mistakingly described with a black muzzle. Acually, in truth, he does have a black muzzle. It's not a mistake when it's in the first few pages of Into the Wild. And citation 37 is wrong. Trivia It says on Sasha's page that she was his true love. Should this be added to the trivia? It does say that, near the end. - Frogpath June 6, 2012 Description ''' In his discription it says he has a pale underbelly and muzzle. The reference for it says "Cats of the Clans" pg 33 but I have be unable to fine the description. Could someone give me the direct qoute for this? 01:09, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Tigerstar ok whats with all the haten? i mean Tigerstar is my fav cat EVER!! and dosn't every book need a bad guy? without a bad guy there whould be no hero. and that whould just be realy boaring. who's with me?! THERE ANY TIGERSTAR LOVERS OUT THERE? <3 Sign name with 4 ~'s, take to fourms, thank you... SkyDawn1356 (talk) 01:58, April 1, 2014 (UTC)SkyDawn1356 Tigerstar novel they should make one so u can learn more about Tigerstar's life and why he became evil There is one - “Tigerclaw's Fury. Bluestar? In The Last Hope, Tigerstar says: "The moment Bluestar found you, I became nothing!" Does this mean that he loved her? It seemed like she really did like Firestar, maybe not love him, but... Samurott. (talk) 00:05, April 5, 2013 (UTC)Samurott. 'Nothing' as in the fact she was more interested in FireStar because of his potential and his prophecy. Plus, Firestar ruined all Tigerstar's hopes and dreams. Riddler14 (talk) 01:28, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Bluestar's Prophecy I was reading through the section and saw how short it was. I'm pretty sure, from memory that he appeared more then what is written. 09:28 Wed Jun 12 Claws Tigerstar is noted to have massive front claws why not show that on the charart (talk) 01:43, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if it's necessary as I don't think cat claws stick out naturally (idk) but please put this on the tweak nominations page if you think it should be. 01:50, October 6, 2013 (UTC) HawkFrost Misplaced? Ummm....HawkFrost IS in the Dark Forest! He was mentioned! He was supposed to be with IvyPool in a training session! This was after he died, too. CHECK THE FAMILY, IT SAYS NO RESIDENC'''E Hawkfrost was killed in The Last Hope (by Brambleclaw). Riddler14 (talk) 01:27, November 25, 2013 (UTC) That was really old XD I posted that before I completley read it. Btw, Hollyleaf kills him, not Bramblestar. .-* Checking Posts*-. SkyDawn1356 (talk) 21:57, April 29, 2014 (UTC)SkyDawn1356 Trivia (Kind of) I noticed that "its" was spelled wrong in the Trivia section. I fixed it. Expect me to correct minor edits like this; I am extremely vigilant about grammar. This might not deserve its own section, but I'm just saying what I'm about… without using my Talk page. Hm. Zmarffy (talk) 23:55, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Dark Forest Sprtie? This is more of a suggestion. If there is a suggestion page, link me there, or link me to the artist if you have a specific one please! I think Tigerstar, Snowtuft, Mapleshade, etc. should have their own pose or something. Maybe have a starclan stance (Laying down) or have the rogue pose with like, black shadowy stuff round' them? And Starclan cats have been noted with fading (Along with dark forest cats) and starry pelts, so it'd be good to make them faded if they like, were at a certian point after The Last Hope. SkyDawn1356 (talk) 01:43, January 22, 2014 (UTC)SkyDawn1356 It says Current:rogue? It should say Current:ShadowClan because he was leader of ShadowClan when he died.Neonstar (talk) 17:56, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Neonstar :We consider the Dark Forest cats rogues, as evident from a quote from Spottedleaf which calls them such. :Where is the quote from Spottedleaf?Neonstar (talk) 18:17, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Neonstar ::I'm not sure which book it's from, and since I don't care for Spottedleaf, I hardly pay attention to her. The quote is along the lines of "They're rogues within their own Clans." Or it's something relatively close to it- regardless, they don't affiliate with the Clans anymore, save for those they're training/others in the Place of No Stars, and they are basically a deceased version of a rogue, if you think about it. ::I'm pretty sure the quote is from either Fading Echoes or Night Whispers, when Spottedleaf is explaining the Dark Forest to Jayfeather. Shuckle* (talk) 18:23, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, but aren't the affiliations supposed to be when the cat is alive? He was a rogue before, but he became ShadowClan leader, and then he died while he was ShadowClan leader.Neonstar (talk) 18:41, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Neonstar ::The quote was from Fading Echoes, page 230: "Spottedleaf dug her claws into the earth. 'These cats have always lived outside the code.' Her mew was thick with disgust. 'They were rogues within their Clans. They are rogues now. That's why they're here. They never deserved to be called warriors.'" Based on her words here, they are rogues if they are in the Dark Forest. Sunpath (talk) 18:46, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you Sunpath. And the affiliations are by how the cat affiliates themselves in death. Upon joining the Dark Forest, you are no longer affiliated with the Clans. Shuckle* (talk) 18:54, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Weakness thingy On Vicky's Facebook page, I found out about Tigerstar's (and Hawkfrost and Thistleclaw and Brokenstar's) weakness. However, I just can't put it in the right words. If I may ask, could someone add in this fact, please? ~Skiddley Riddley ♫ ♪ 00:06, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Didnt Tigerstar appear in Dawn, training Brambleclaw and Hawk? Spottehwobble! Tigerstar's Fury - Influence I was wondering but will Mapleshade's influence on Tigerstar be expanded upon in the section of "Tigerclaw's Fury"? ReikoMango (talk) 22:58, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ReikoMango Is it a prophecy? when tigerstar gets his nine lives in the Ultimate Guide Whitetail said "Beware the small cats" is that a prophecy?Eaglestar12345 (talk) 19:17, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I think that it's foreshadowing Scourge's arrival, since Tigerstar ended up underestimating him anyways and costing it his nine lives.ReikoMango (talk) 02:20, August 26, 2015 (UTC)